Implants can be positioned between adjacent spinous processes to provide resistance to vertebral movement as a result of extension of the spinal column. These implants can provide a shock absorber or bumper that dynamically limits spinal extension. The implants can be secured to the adjacent spinous processes with looped cables or straps that extend completely about the spinous processes and implant to maintain positioning of the implant between the spinous processes while also limiting spinal flexion. However, these looped cables or straps can cut into the bone along the superior or inferior surfaces of the respective spinous process when subjected to sufficient forces. Furthermore, the looped cables or straps can be exposed to the spinal foramen at the location between the spinous processes, providing a potential for entry or impingement into the spinal foramen.